<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How I found the love of my life by KatyParks0229</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190176">How I found the love of my life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229'>KatyParks0229</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam (Voltron) Lives, Adam in space, Don't Like Don't Read, Keith (Voltron) was Raised by the Blade of Marmora, M/M, Racist Allura, Reds been with Keith since birth, The lions give powers, everyone in original lions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25190176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyParks0229/pseuds/KatyParks0229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How the team found their red paladin and how Lance met the love of his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Welcome to the Family [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>217</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How I found the love of my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little background to the story I'm writing where Lance takes Kieth back home to meet his family. It just felt right to post this one first. <br/>Let me know what you guys think.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finding an alien spaceship was not what I had planned for this summer. It all started when we left Earth in a hurry leading some evil aliens away and wound up in an alien castle that is home to an alien princess who says my team, our teacher, and missing pilot Takashi Shirogane were destined to save the universe. She went into large detail about who would pilot which lion and what work we’d be doing. Obviously we all had our concerns.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t join a war!” Hunk cried, “We’re only teenagers!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t stay, I have to find my brother and father!” Pidge added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have to stop the Galra, someone has to fight them! We can’t let them take over Earth and other innocent lives!” Shiro tried to convince them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam sighed, “Shiro, I don’t think you’re in any condition to fight anything. We need to get you back home so you can rest and get checked by the hospital.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Adam. This is more important! We can’t let them win!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Adam took a deep breath and I could see the worry in his eyes, “Okay, if you’re staying I’ll stay with you.” He breathed looking deep in Shiro’s eyes. “I won’t let you leave me again. So if you’re staying, I’m staying too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I honestly didn’t know what to think about all this. On one hand I was with Hunk and Pidge, we were just teenagers, we couldn’t fight in a war. Plus my family would freak if I was gone too long and I couldn’t just leave them like this, without a word. They’d be so worried. On the other hand I could feel Blue begging me to stay. I could feel the slowly growing bond we had begun to form, the promise of something greater. This felt right; like it’s what I’m meant to do with my life. Wasn’t this what I’ve always dreamed? To go on adventures in space and do something that would help humanity. This was my chance to do the right thing and make a name for myself, a name that inspires others and gives them hope. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance? What do you think? Stay or go?” Shiro asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-uh” I looked back between my friends and my role models. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lance this isn’t our war.” Pidge says.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Glara will reach Earth someday unless we stop them.” Shiro added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we should fight. The universe gathered us here today for a reason and I think being Voltron is it. And call me crazy but I feel like this is where I’m supposed to be, what I’m supposed to do, ya know?” I explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk sighed, “aww man. If you stay that means I should stay because what kind of friend leaves another to fight in a war alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That doesn’t change anything for me.” Pidge retorted. “I’m still gonna look for my family. They come before everything else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura frowned, “You must.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I don’t!” Pidge yelled. “You can’t tell me that this random group of people just so happens to be the only people in the universe to fly those lions? Just pick someone else.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunk perked up, “She has a valid point there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro sighed. “No one is making anyone do anything. If you don’t want to join this fight you don’t have to. You’re right Hunk, you guys are just kids, you shouldn’t have to join a war. But if you did, I know it would be worth it. If no one gets up to bat the other team wins without a single struggle. I know you don’t want to. I wish you didn’t have to, but the universe needs our help. You could be right Pidge. Maybe the lions can pick someone else but what if they can’t and you’re the reason the universe falls into peril? Do you really want to live with that?... I’m not trying to be mean or make you feel guilty. I just want you to be able to live with your decisions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Besides it sounds like we’ll be traveling a lot so you can cover more ground to find your family and you’ll actually have a ride around space instead of being stuck on Earth. Plus I think your family would want you to help out, especially if they went or are going through whatever Shiro did.” Adam added.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take long for Hunk to step up and agree. Pidge took a little longer but eventually decided that her dad and brother would want her to stay and help. Allura and Coran were overjoyed and began locating the lion. Coran gave a long and lengthy tangent about how they were using the quintessence the lions gave off to track them, but all I really gathered was that Allura was like Professor X in cerbo only with quintessence which I’m guessing is like a person or things life force or essence. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a lot to take in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Needless to say I was glad when the princess let us have a night to settle before we search for the rest of the lions. Coran showed us to our rooms, which were all in the same hallway except for Adam and Shiro who got a room in the next hall over because they were a couple and were going to bunk together. Stupid couples getting all the better stuff.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying not to let everything freak me out I tried to relax by laying down, listening to the tunes on my MP3 player. Good thing I always have this thing in my pocket just in case. Sadly no matter what I listened to I couldn’t help but feel anxious. My skin would probably take a major blow while I’m up here since I don’t have any of my creams or lotions. Damn I don’t have any of my soaps or shampoos or conditioners. Suddenly I felt this really calm wave wash over me. It was so weird, one moment I was at the begging of a panic attack the next I felt safe and at ease. Was it Blue? I knew I could feel her but I didn’t think she could change my emotions! Just how strong were these lion bonds. God was this going to be weird.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****************************************************************************************</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the morning Allura sent us straight to work. She was able to locate Yellow and Green but was unable to find Red. Shiro, Adam, and Pidge went to get Green while Hunk and I went to get Yellow. Hunk and I got the short end of the stick, we had to deal with our first Glara fight. Lucky for Hunk I was in the fighter pilot class and already had training in air battle. Even if it was only a little training, I still managed to take down most of them while Hunk got his lion. We got back to hear the others had no problem whatsoever because of course it was super easy for them. Anyway, Allura was still unable to locate Red, which seemed to really worry her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Red’s always been the most stubborn lion. The only reason I wouldn’t be able to find her would be if she was being held in some quintessence blocking building or she’s actually being stubborn and doesn’t want to be found.” Allura explained. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what do we do?” Adam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We have no choice but to continue without her and wait.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But we can’t get Black out without Red, right?” Hunk remembered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She nodded, “We do.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe I can find a way around the system?” Pidge suggested. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s impossible. Black was left in the castle of lions for a reason. It is one of the most secure places built in the universe.” She explained. “The only way to open the doors is to find the Red Lion.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So to be clear,” Pidge asked, “The plan is to just fly around until you or Adam feels something?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura sighed, “We don’t have other options right now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think I can?” Adam asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You will be her paladin. That connection is stronger than any in the universe.” She explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was a month ago. We still haven’t found the red lion. Instead Hunk, Pidge and I have been fighting off the enemy with only three lions and no Voltron. There were many battles where we didn’t think we’d survive and training was real rough. Voltron was the symbol of hope not the lions so without Voltron many planets didn’t believe us when we tried to explain. No one really even knew we existed and many just believed we were hopeless rebels that were good for nothing but causing trouble. It seemed useless to even try when we couldn’t really make any ground without Red and Black. We traveled what felt like ten times across the universe just searching for a hint of Red, but it seemed for not. Neither Adam or Allura could pick up anything no matter how far we traveled. All seemed lost until that day we received a life changing message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> It was supposedly from a secret rebellion that claimed to have a vital resource we needed, something crucial to winning the war. Obviously we were suspicious. It could be a trap, however, we weren’t willing to risk the chance that it could be true. We came up with the perfect plan: Shiro, Adam and Allura would go down in a shuttle while those who had lions would be on standby, listening in on the coms and watching on a camera attached to Adams suit. Allura and Shiro were amazing fighters and Adam was practically a doctor; they could handle anything, almost. Plus they’d have us to back them up if anything went wrong.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as we arrived at the designated meeting place (some forestry planet) we were greeted by people in black suits with purple accents. Not gonna lie they looked pretty hot. Three strangers walked forward with their hands up. They didn’t appear to have any weapons but that didn’t mean a thing. The one walking point, who I assume is that leader, hits a button on his mask revealing that he’s a Glara. Naturally everyone tensed, ready for some kind of trap to spring, but nothing happened. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are Voltron?” The leader asks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Allura answers coldly. “And who might you be?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Krolivan, this is Ulaz and Thace” He gestured to the figures next to him. “We are the part of a secret rebellion against Zarkon’s empire called the Blade of Marmora.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Shiro the Black Paladin and Adam the Red Paladin. I am Princess Allura of Altea.” Allura introduced,“You said you had something crucial to the war effort for us?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The leader frowned. “We were under the impression that you only had three Lions? Yellow, Blue and Green.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could tell Allura didn’t want to reveal too much since we just met these guys plus they were Galra. They could be easily lying to us. “We have the paladin to all the lions but are missing two lions.” She finally answered, lying about Black just in case it’s a trap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And these are you Paladins who don’t have lions.” Ulaz stated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Which means the other three must be in the air somewhere.” Thace added. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once again we tensed for an attack but when nothing happened Allura asked, “You said you had something that could help us win the war?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Krolivan nodded then spoke into a com. Not long after the two more Galra emerged out of the greenery. They both had tails but one seemed to tower over everything while the other was about Pidge’s size. On the shoulder of the smaller one seemed to be a tiny magical red lion that left us all in states of shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This is Keith,” he gestured to the small one, “and Antok.” He gestured to the tall one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How?” Is all Allura managed to get out. This certainly wasn’t what any of us expected to have happen during this meeting.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve had Red in our care for a few deca phoebes now.” Kolivan explained. “One of our agents found her in one of Zarkons cargo ships on the way to Zarkon himself. One of our agents was able to get her back to our base and that’s where she has remand.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No,” Allura said in disbelief. “What did you do to her? Red is a giant red lion not a child’s toy!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The small one stepped up. “Red is able to control her size. When she’s smaller she’s impossible to track. It keeps Zarkon off our tail.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This seemed to throw Allura for a loop. “The lion’s are not capable of doing that. Paladins prepare for a trap.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Galra all tensed. “I assure you Princess, we are not the enemy. We aren’t lying to you, this isn’t a trap.” The leader spoke. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My father was the creator and pilot of the Red Lion, I’ve never seen any of the lions change size.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The young one spoke with determination in his eyes, “Red says that when your father made the lions he didn’t even know they could form Voltron. Is it so hard to believe that the lions are filled with many more surprises than just the power of Voltron? If you refuse to believe us you can continue looking for Red but she is always going to be here with her Paladin... But if you do  believe us we can fight this war together and I can help train the other Paladins.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This can’t be right.” Allura mumbled. “Even if Red had other powers she already has a Paladin.” Allura gestured to Adam. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith shrugged, “I’m sorry but she chose me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura shook her head. “No, I felt it! Adam has to be the Red Paladin.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shiro reached out to hold her shoulder, “Allura, it’s okay. It doesn’t matter who the Red Paladin is. All that matters is we have all lions now. We have a fighting chance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Allura shook him off and grabbed Adam's hand before marching toward Red, who jumped off Keith’s shoulder, grew to hip height, and began growling at the approaching duo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “This can’t be right. The lions wouldn’t pick another Glara after last time.” At this Red roared so loud it knocked Allura and Adam off their feet. Clearly she disagreed with her statement. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Keith stepped up next to the lion and like a total badass his hand burst into flames as he said, “Like it or not, I’m the Red Paladin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that’s how I found the love of my life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>